For Every Action There Is A Corresponding Reaction
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: Maria was a bright student, if it weren't for her one weakness: Physics. Good thing she has a handsome Spanish teacher to teach her, in a rather unconventional way. -Spain/the Philippines


****Title:**** For Every Action There Is A Corresponding Reaction**  
>Author: <strong>bubbleteadesu  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Spain/the Philippines  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> High School AU (human names used); Maria was a bright student, if it weren't for her one weakness: Physics. Good thing she has a handsome Spanish teacher to teach her, in a rather _unconventional_ way.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> OC, student/teacher romance, Antonio being a pedo and verging on sexual harassment (though YMMV ;D)  
><strong>AN:<strong> written originally as a fill for vivalalixi's request here: http:/hetalia-ph . livejournal . com/362972 .html (remove the spaces! check it out her art is gorgeous!)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Maria was a smart girl. Modesty aside, she knew she had the brains to handle every subject in her fourth year curriculum. That is, except for one subject: Physics.<p>

Her classmates were surprised when she first expressed difficulty in this subject. _But Maria, you aced Chem last year! How could you not_ get_ Physics?_ Was it her fault projectiles and free body diagrams just seemed to fly over her head?

Maria buried her face in her hands. She was currently in the library, late in the afternoon, trying her best to make her brain grasp the concept of inertia. "Curse you, Newton," she grumbled under her breath, before looking up and around guiltily to see if anybody-god forbid, a teacher!-heard her curse the dead physicist.

Immediately she snapped her head back down again, face turning a bright shade of crimson. Of all the teachers who had to be here at this late hour, it had to be _him_!

"Maria! What are you doing here?"

She looked up and met the bright green eyes of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. If there was one thing she liked about Physics, it was her incredibly handsome Spanish teacher. He was kind, he was funny, he tried to make this horrible subject bearable to the likes of her and _was he pulling a chair beside her?_

"S-sir, Mr. Fernandez, I—," she squeaked.

He laughed, a booming sound that would have gotten them in trouble with the librarian if she wasn't in the other side of the room. "Maria," he said, smiling cheekily at her, "we're out of the classroom so feel free to call me Antonio if you want."

"Antonio." She murmured under her breath. She loved the way it rolled easily out of her tongue, and she would have repeated the process a hundred times more, but Mr. Fernandez-_Antonio_-might think her strange.

"So," Antonio moved his chair closer to her so he could peer over her shoulder at her notes. "So, you're studying Newton's Laws of Motion? Our quiz for that isn't until next Friday," he smiled and gently ruffled Maria's hair while she ducked to hide her red face. "You really are such a good student."

"But sir," she stopped as he gave her what she presumed was a warning stare, though the effect was softened by the smile threatening to pull out of his lips.

"What did I say you call me?" he said, wagging his finger at her.

"A-Antonio," she replied, blushing involuntarily. "I don't really get the Laws of Motion. For ex-"

"Maria," Antonio suddenly interrupted her. "Recite the first law of motion."

If there was anything Maria excelled at in Physics, it was memorization. "An object stays at rest or at constant motion unless an external force acts on it," she replied promptly.

"So," Antonio said thoughtfully, "let's say you, Maria, are currently at rest. Now if I apply an external force," he gave her chair a little pull so she fell over, with a soft gasp, towards him. "you will cease to be at rest and will start moving towards me, is that correct?"

Maria didn't know if she could still respond. After Antonio's little lecture, she had fallen sideways, and her head was now on Antonio's chest, right under his chin. She could feel every word of his as a soft breath on her hair. "Y-yes sir, I understand now," she stammered out.

"Very good," he whispered in her hair.

* * *

><p>The second law of motion took a while longer for Maria to comprehend. Antonio would peer over her shoulder as she solved problems and wrote out computations, and sometimes he would even take the liberty to grab her hand and guide her pencil along over a wrong solution. If there was anything accelerating here, it was definitely her heart beat.<p>

"We're finally at the last law of motion," Antonio said lazily, stretching his arms over his head. "Maria, recite it to me, please."

"For every action there is corresponding reaction," she recited.

"Look at me, Maria," Antonio suddenly said. She whipped her head around in surprise and immediately crashed into Antonio's lips.

She let out a sharp gasp but kept their lips together. His lips were just like how she imagined them-_because yes, she was a love sick fool and constantly imagined what her teacher's lips would feel like against hers_-soft and faintly tasting of chocolate from all the churros he usually snacked on as he watched them laboring over another Physics problem.

It was over much sooner than she wanted, and as Antonio pulled away, Maria tried her best to silence the whimper of disappointment threatening to escape her lips. "That was my action," Antonio whispered. "Now what is your reaction?"

Maria didn't need telling twice. She inched her chair closer to Antonio's and pulled him back down to kiss his lips.

Here's hoping she doesn't flunk that quiz on Friday.

_end_

* * *

><p>Some Notes:<p>

1. Maria is vivalalixi's name for the Philippines.


End file.
